Conventionally, sanitary napkins or pantiliners as examples of the water-disintegrable absorbent articles are known. For example, patent literature 1 discloses the absorbent article having a topsheet, a backsheet and an absorbent layer interposed between the top- and backsheets. As material for the topsheet and the backsheet, water-disintegrable fibrous nonwoven fabric is used in this known absorbent article. On the lower surface of the backsheet, pressure-sensitive adhesive regions are formed. This absorbent article as a whole is water-disintegrable and piping system should not be clogged after the used article has been disposed into flushing water of a lavatory.